too much to ask
by shunshines
Summary: sequel of high hopes / agon tidak tahu siapa yang lebih konyol; unsui yang terus berharap menjadi orang yang dicintai Tuhan, atau agon yang sengaja bersikap kurang ajar kepada semua orang hanya demi mengharapkan sebuah perhatian dari kakaknya lagi. / that's all I'm asking, is it too much to ask? / brothership kongo bro.


"**too much to ask"**

**eyeshield 21 belongs to r. inagaki and y. murata. I own only this story.**

**warnings: ****hampir deskripsi semuanya. OOC of course. typo(s) may be found. brothership kongo twins at its finest. and the list goes on….**

—**shunshines**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Agon Kongo tidak pernah merasa bahwa dirinya merupakan si jenius yang lahir seratus tahun sekali.

Kecuali jika kakinya sudah menjejakkan lapangan_. _Kecuali jika tangannya sudah menggenggam sebuah bola lonjong berwarna cokelat dengan jahitan putih. Kecuali jika kepalanya sudah berlindung di bawah helm dengan tali penahan yang sudah dikencangkan.

Kecuali jika ia sudah bertransformasi menjadi seorang atlet _American football _seutuhnya.

Ketika dunia _American football _tiba di hadapannya, Agon memang sukses berubah menjadi seseorang yang sangat berbeda dari kehidupan sehari-hari. Sosok berandal pemalas yang hanya peduli dengan harta dan wanita dan menjadikan penindasan sebagai hobi untuk mengisi hari-harinya yang membosankan adalah definisi Agon Kongo. Seakan memegang kuat profesionalitas—atau memang benar ia profesional, ia berubah menjadi _bukan _Agon Kongo. Seolah memiliki dua kepribadian yang berbeda, Agon seketika menjadi pemain paling ambisius dalam menghancurkan lawan sebagai upayanya meraih kemenangan. Ia bukan lagi sosok bajingan; melainkan menjadi sosok budiman. Terima kasih atas berkat Tuhan yang menghadiahkannya bakat paling cemerlang sehingga berhasil menyeimbangkan sifat haus akan kemenangannya, ia berhasil menjadi pemain yang tidak bisa dijatuhkan di timnya. Dan juga seluruh Kanto, sebelum akhirnya tim yang dipimpin oleh seorang setan—mantan _sahabat karib_nya dalam melakukan tindak kriminal—itu berhasil melengserkan posisi juara bertahan Shinryuuji Naga.

Memiliki kecepatan impuls di atas rata-rata manusia tentunya belum tentu menjadi sesuatu yang bisa didapatkan dari hasil latihan bertahun-tahun. _God-given talent_, katanya. Maka julukan jenius yang lahir seratus tahun sekali bukanlah sesuatu yang melebih-lebihkan.

Sebenarnya, Agon tidak pernah merasa keberatan dengan gelarnya, tapi ia juga tidak mengatakan bahwa dirinya merasa bangga. Persetan dengan kesombongan, banyak hal di luar sana yang lebih bisa ia sombongkan daripada gelar konyol seperti itu. Harta, tahta, dan wanita sudah menjadi sesuatu yang lebih pantas dipamerkan.

Namun, perlahan rasa lain muncul terhadap nama itu. Benci. Agon mulai membenci titel itu sejak dia kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga di hidupnya. Jauh lebih berharga dari prestasi, gengsi, bahkan wanita yang dia koleksi.

Kehilangan sosok saudara kandung. Kehilangan sosok kakak kembarnya sendiri.

Unsui Kongo.

* * *

.

.

Agon menyimpan sebuah rahasia besar, **sangat **besar, jauh di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, bahkan seorang Youichi Hiruma pun tidak bisa menjangkaunya. Rahasia tersebut adalah bahwa dia selalu mengagumi sosok Unsui entah sejak kapan mulanya, Agon bahkan sudah lupa. Namun yang ia tahu pasti, ia mengakui perasaan bangga terhadap kakaknya itu saat mereka masih berada di bangku sekolah dasar. Sewaktu SD, Unsui adalah orang pertama yang selalu melindunginya. Bahkan di rumah pun, kakaknya lebih berperan sebagai sosok yang mengayomi daripada orang tuanya sendiri.

Sang ayah—yang menurut Agon tidak terlalu berperan dalam membimbing anak-anaknya, menjadi orang yang selalu membanding-bandingkan Agon dan Unsui. Ayahnya terlalu membangga-banggakan dirinya di depan Unsui tanpa pernah benar-benar memperhatikan usaha kakak kembarnya. Karena tanpa Unsui, Agon _mungkin _tidak akan berhasil mencapai ekspektasi orang tua sedini itu.

Maka dari itu, Agon sudah mengenal kata benci di masa kecilnya. Ia membenci sang ayah atas perbuatannya yang selalu menjatuhkan Unsui tapi selalu memuji dirinya.

"_Kenapa, Unsui?! Meskipun kamu kakaknya, Agon sudah duluan berhasil mengendarai sepeda!"_

"_Tidak ada gunanya membandingkan aku dengan si botak itu, Ayah!"_

Agon selalu memperhatikan Unsui yang tidur paling akhir untuk belajar dan bangun paling awal untuk membangunkannya. Unsui yang tidak pernah absen di kelas dan menyimpan perhatiannya hanya kepada guru dan materi yang dijelaskan hari itu. Unsui yang menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya dengan memahami materi dan mengerjakan tugas. Unsui yang merelakan hari liburnya diisi dengan berbagai latihan fisik dan pergi ke _gym_. Bahkan Unsui yang selalu berinisiatif membantu pekerjaan ayah dan ibunya di rumah. Unsui yang memasak sarapan ketika ibunya pergi ke luar kota dan Unsui pula yang membenarkan atap bocor meskipun ayahnya siap mengerjakan.

Dibandingkan dengan dirinya yang hanya bisa bermalas-malasan, bangun paling telat, tidur seharian, bolos sekolah, pulang larut malam, berkencan dengan wanita yang gonta-ganti tiga hari sekali; Unsui jelas lebih pantas mendapat penghargaan atas apa yang selama ini diperjuangkannya. Unsui jelas lebih pantas untuk dipuji, dijadikan panutan, dijadikan idola, dan semua kebahagiaan yang bisa dunia tawarkan kepadanya.

Tapi pada kenyataannya, Agon selalu menjadi orang yang menyaingi Unsui.

Meski Unsui belajar mati-matian, Agon tetap meraih nilai yang lebih tinggi darinya. Meski Unsui tidak pernah melewatkan latihan, Agon selalu berlari di depannya.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, tidak hanya ayahnya yang membanding-bandingkan mereka.

Kini, hampir semua orang di sekitarnya ikut memuji Agon si jenius dan merendahkan Unsui si pecundang,

"_Meski hidup seenaknya, Agon memang jenius."_

"_Pada dasarnya berbakat, tidak perlu bekerja keras pun Agon akan selalu di depan kakaknya."_

"_Unsui itu kakak kembar Agon? Tidak kusangka, mereka terlalu berbeda."_

"_Unsui itu bukan tandingannya Agon. Mereka tidak sebanding. Padahal mereka saudara kembar!"_

Agon yakin, sangat yakin, jika orang-orang itu tidak sok tahu dan selalu memberikan perbandingan kepada mereka berdua, Unsui pasti tidak akan merasa sedih. Unsui memang tidak pernah memperlihatkan sisi emosionalnya, ia bahkan selalu mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja. Kakaknya itu senang berbicara "aku tidak apa-apa" dan bertindak seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Tapi Agon tahu, bahkan ia tidak perlu berpikir karena sesungguhnya mereka adalah sepasang anak kembar, dan perasaan Unsui pasti turut dirasakannya. Ini mungkin menjadi sebuah hal yang memalukan, tapi ketika Unsui merasa sedih, Agon entah bagaimana caranya selalu merasa tidak enak hati. Bahkan ketika Agon masih berada di luar rumah larut malam, entah di klub bersama wanita-wanita bayaran itu atau sedang minum-minum bersama teman sepergaulannya, ia bisa merasakan ada yang tidak beres mengenai kakaknya. Ia bisa merasakan rasa tidak nyaman, seperti rasa sedih, bahkan ketika ia tidak punya alasan untuk bersedih. Lagipula, kapan seorang Agon Kongo merasa sedih?

Lalu, Agon perlahan mulai mengetahui bahwa perasaan itu adalah sebuah koneksi yang hanya dimiliki sepasang anak kembar identik dengan perasaan Unsui. Mulanya, ia tentu saja skeptis. Namun, lama kelamaan semuanya terasa masuk akal.

* * *

.

"_Oi, Unko-chan. Dari mana saja kau?"_

"_Toilet."_

"_Hah? Biasanya kau selalu bilang dulu tiap akan pergi."_

"… _itu bukan urusanmu, Agon."_

"_Bukan urusanku, katamu? Kurang ajar sekali. Tidak biasanya kau begitu, Unko-chan."_

* * *

.

.

Agon selalu menaruh kepercayaan kepada Unsui bahwa kakaknya itu memiliki jiwa yang besar. Unsui tidak akan merasa dengki kepadanya hanya karena ia memiliki kemampuan di atas sang kakak. Alih-alih dengki, Unsui pasti akan merasa bangga atas prestasi adiknya sendiri. Agon sangat yakin akan hal itu.

Dan Agon sangat yakin bahwa mulut jahat dari orang-orang sok tahu itu yang membuat Unsui perlahan berubah.

Pada beberapa kesempatan, bukan hanya sekali Agon sengaja menyalahkan jawaban ujian, melambatkan kecepatan berlari, dan berpura-pura payah, semata-mata agar Unsui bisa berada di depannya. Semata-mata agar Unsui bisa menghargai dirinya sendiri. Semata-mata agar Unsui bisa merasa puas atas pencapaiannya.

Agon berharap Unsui mengerti dan paham atas maksud dan perbuatannya.

Alih-alih mendapat apresiasi, Unsui semakin sering membuang muka setiap kali mereka beradu pandang.

"_Maumu apa sih, sampah?!"_

"_Itu semua bukan urusanmu."_

"_Omonganmu kayak sampah, nggak jelas. Berhenti jadi sam__—__"_

"_KUBILANG BUKAN URUSANMU! NGGAK USAH BERTINDAK SEOLAH KAU PEDULI, BRENGSEK! PERGI DAN JALANI HIDUPMU SENDIRI TANPA MENGGANGGUKU, BISA NGGAK SIH?"_

"…_Oi, Unko-chan__—__"_

"_Pergi, Agon."_

"…_."_

"_Kalau perkataanku sampah dan nggak jelas seperti katamu, biar kuperjelas. Aku tidak butuh dikasihani olehmu. Maka urus dirimu sendiri tanpa perlu sok peduli kepadaku. Kupikir, otak jeniusmu pasti paham maksudku."_

Agon mengaku bahwa ia tidak sesabar Unsui. Jadi, berusaha keras namun tidak digubris kakaknya itu membuatnya lelah sendiri. Ia merasa cukup. Ia tidak ingin menunggu keajaiban dunia; Unsui sadar akan _pengorbanannya_ dan kembali menjadi Unsui Kongo, kakak yang selama ini mengayominya. Meskipun ia berhasil menciptakan _image _Agon Kongo yang tidak menganggap Unsui sebagai kakaknya, tapi jauh di balik tameng itu, ada Agon Kongo yang masih peduli. Sangat.

Tapi keputusannya sudah bulat. Agon tidak akan berbuat apa-apa lagi.

* * *

_._

_All Agon wanted was a __**brother**__. But all Unsui wanted was a __**rival**__._

* * *

_._

"_Apa kau datang untuk menertawakanku?"_

"_Aaahh, mungkin."_

"_Jangan sia-siakan waktumu untuk kami, orang-orang yang tidak berbakat. Di dunia kekuatan nyata, rasa kasihan tidak dapat menyelamatkan siapapun."_

"…_."_

"_Majulah dan hancurkan orang biasa yang menghalangi jalanmu. Percaya hanya pada kekuatanmu sendiri."_

"…_.."_

"_Dengan begitu aku … akan merasa dihargai."_

"_Tak usah kau bilang pun akan kulakukan."_

* * *

.

.

Agon tidak tahu siapa yang lebih pengecut; Unsui yang memutuskan untuk memusuhi saudara kembarnya sendiri, atau Agon yang bahkan tidak punya keberanian untuk menyelesaikan salah paham atau masalah apapun yang membuatnya tidak diacuhkan lagi oleh Unsui. Ia tidak tahu siapa yang lebih menyedihkan; Unsui yang terlalu egois dan tidak ingin mengakui kekalahannya dari adiknya sendiri, atau Agon yang hanya bisa menatap punggung kakaknya yang semakin lama semakin menjauh dan tetap bungkam, diam seribu bahasa. Ia tidak tahu siapa yang lebih konyol; Unsui yang terus berharap menjadi orang yang dicintai Tuhan, atau Agon yang sengaja bersikap kurang ajar kepada semua orang hanya demi mengharapkan sebuah perhatian dari kakaknya lagi.

* * *

_._

"_Jika mumi itu benar-benar Unsui, jika dia terlahir dengan sifat seperti itu… pikirkan seberapa mudah baginya untuk menjalani hidup."_

* * *

.

Agon dan Unsui adalah dua orang yang terlahir kembar dengan satu-satunya sifat yang kembar adalah keras kepala. Tapi bagi Agon, Unsui jauh lebih keras kepala.

Andai saja Unsui tidak lebih keras kepada dirinya, andai saja Unsui tidak lebih peduli; Agon tahu semua akan menjadi lebih mudah bagi dirinya.

* * *

.

.

Agon menyerah untuk menarik perhatian Unsui ketika keduanya lulus SM Adan memilih universitas yang berbeda. Terpisah jarak sekian jauhnya. Tidak ada ucapan perpisahan yang berarti karena keduanya tahu bahwa mereka tidak butuh itu.

Dan seperti Unsui, Agon kembalu melanjutkan hidup. Berusaha menyingkirkan fakta bahwa ia memiliki seorang kakak kembar agar dia tidak lagi berharap kepada keajaiban.

Agon masih berusaha tidak peduli ketika ia mendapat telepon dari ayahnya bahwa sang kakak dirawat di rumah sakit. Kali ini, ia benar-benar tidak ignin peduli. Agon sangat benci merasa peduli, apalagi jika rasa pedulinya muncul tertuju kepada kakaknya.

Tapi, setelah mengetahui bahwa Unsui menderita gagal ginjal, semua tameng pertahanan Agon runtuh. Seiring dengan dunianya yang juga perlahan-lahan hancur.

* * *

.

.

"Oi, Unko-_chan_, berhenti berlagak seperti orang lemah dan cepat keluar dari sini."

"Aku tidak mau operasi."

"Jalani saja operasi sialan itu dan keluar dari sini, sampah."

_BLAM_

Agon berjalan tergesa-gesa setelah membanting pintu kamar rawat kakaknya. Ia ingin cepat keluar dari bangunan sialan ini. Ia ingin kakaknya juga ikut keluar dari sini.

Sekuat tenaga, dia berusaha menghapus bayangan kakaknya yang terbaring lemah di kasur rumah sakit, lengkap selang infus menancap di tangan kiri dan wajah pucat pasi. Seingatnya dulu, terakhir kalinya mereka bertemu, tubuh Unsui tidak sekurus sekarang.

Agon benar-benar membenci kakaknya yang terlihat sangat pecundang sekarang.

Langkahnya terhenti begitu derap langkah kaki bersahutan tertangkap di telinga. Terdengar sayup-sayup suara para suster yang akan memberi pertolongan pada seorang pasien. Agon mendengar suara langkah kaki setengah berlari, mungkin ingin memanggil dokter.

Ia baru saja akan melanjutkan berjalan ketika alam sadarnya memberi suatu peringatan.

Agon tidak pernah langsung peduli jika itu tidak berhubungan dengan Unsui.

"Sampah, apaan sih."

Agon membalikkan badan. Ia tidak mau mengikuti perasaannya. Agon Kongo tidak pernah punya perasaan. Dan untuk kali ini saja, Agon menurut hanya untuk membuktikan bahwa perasaannya salah.

Semoga perasaannya salah.

Tapi, jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berhenti satu ketukan, mengakibatkan rasa nyeri di dada setelah jantungnya kembali berfungsi dengan tempo jauh lebih cepat, menampar Agon tepat di mukanya.

Ia melihat kamar Unsui terbuka dengan beberapa perawat dan seorang dokter yang tengah memberi pertolongan darurat.

Agon seketika lupa cara bernapas.

* * *

.

"_Kauyakin akan melakukan ini? Risikonya terlalu banyak dan tentu saja akan merugikanmu."_

"_Peduli apa kau, Pak Tua? Kalau kubilang iya, berarti iya. Nggak usah sok peduli."_

* * *

.

.

Sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar pergi, Agon menoleh ke samping kasurnya. Ke arah orang yang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri dengan segala macam alat bantu pernapasan dan selang-selang yang menusuk kulitnya. Koneksi batin sepasang anak kembar yang **dulu** pernah dirasakannya, dan sudah menghilang bertahun-tahun lamanya, kini kembali berfungsi. Agon merasa sekujur tubuhnya sakit. Sakit sekali, dan hanya akan hilang bila ia berhasil menempuh prosedur operasi ini.

Agon sungguh tidak merasa takut. Manusia semacam dirinya tidak akan pernah merasa takut.

Dan di detik-detik terakhir sebelum dunia menjadi gelap, Agon bisa menghela napas lega.

Setidaknya, ada sesuatu yang ia lakukan, hanya sekali dalam seumur hidup, yang tidak akan membuatnya menyesal. Sama sekali.

**.**

**.**

—**end—**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

dengan gantungnya part 2.

HAHAHAHAHAHHA jadi kelanjutannya dan akhirnya gimana, silakan disimpulkan sendiri oleh readersku yang biasanya lebih pinter dari author yang ngarang ceritanya:(

kalo kalian belum menyadari sesuatu, kalimat yang diitalic beberapa diambil dari kalimat yang di **high hopes **wicis prekuel dari ff ini, dengan tambahan sudut pandang agon. Ada juga yang canon dari komik pokoknya cocoklogi aja yak HEHEH

fun fact lagi, draft ff ini gw bikin waktu kelas karena saya tidak mengerti apa-apa selama kelas jadi daripada bengong menahan jiwa kebodohan yang meronta-ronta, ya akhirnya mending nulis ini : -)

berhubung ff ini adalah lanjutannya **high hopes**, gw mau bales reviewnya di sini aja deh HEHE /strategi biar direview lagi

untuk _**Lala-chan Ssu**_

MAMPUS LU DAPET JACKPOT DI AKHIR HAHAHAHAHAH YES

emangnya u doang bisa siksa chara?! w juga donk! nga tau aja dulu aq pro dalam siksa-menyiksa chara hehe /lirik yamato-kakei-akaba

kalo sekarang ancur lagi gak nih? gw menantikan kehancuran hati u untuk part kesekian kalinya

nah makanya jangan suka ga suka sama orang nanti karma kan sukanya yang macem unsui pasrahan WQWQWQ

dan untuk _**whiters402**_

hehehehhe iya w soalnya greget sama dua sodara ini kek kok bisa2nya mereka kembar tapi musuhan? nyiksa batin woy itu ada kalo kembar identic kan suka ada koneksi batin ya gak.

nah, perspektif baru tentang agon w bikin di sini xixiixxi jadi sebenernya agon tu baik apa jahat? unsui baik ato baik? (?) jawabannya…. dua-duanya baik dan jahat alias let's say they both are grey. gaada yang baik dan gaada yang jahat. kalo unsui baik, gaakan ada ceritanya mereka musuhan. kalo agon baik, ya gakkan jadi manga nya /engga. karena unsui sendiri tuh egois kalo di mata w. adeknya sukses sama dia dimusuhin. sebenernya dia bukan sedih dikalahin agon. dia sedih karena dia gabisa jadi nomor satu. karena nomor satunya selalu agon. kalo emang pengen jago ya dua2nya juga udah jago ):

eh bacot bgt ya gw maap

INIII UDAH DIBIKIN SEQUELNYA YUHUUUUUU REVIEW LAGI DONK HEHEHEHEH /ngarep

akhir kata, reviewnya boleh dong shaayyy?

* * *

**.**

**.**

—**epilogue—**

**.**

**.**

Pasca operasi transplantasi ginjal yang berhasil dilaluinya, Unsui masih perlu beristirahat di rumah sakit untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Selain untuk pemulihan, dokter pun harus memantau apakah tubuhnya akan menolak ginjal barunya atau ternyata tubuhnya cocok dan ginjal tersebut bisa berfungsi dengan baik. Unsui tidak bisa lebih bersyukur masih diberi kesempatan untuk hidup.

Meskipun ada sesuatu yang hilang. Sudah dua hari ini, Agon tidak datang mengunjunginya. Ia hanya mendapati orang tuanya yang rajin berkunjung.

Unsui tertawa getir. Sejak kapan Agon peduli? Mungkin, ia melakukan operasi transplantasi ginjal dua hari yang lalu saja Agon tidak tahu.

Menghabiskan waktu dengan menonton acara TV tidak berhasil menghilangkan kebosanan Unsui. Ia bukan orang yang rajin mengecek _handphone_-nya, ia bahkan lebih sering melupakan bahwa ia punya benda elektronik itu. Namun, entah kenapa ia ingin membuka _handphone_-nya yang ia yakin banyak pesan yang belum dibacanya.

Benar saja. Begitu Unsui mengaktifkan _handphone_-nya yang selama ini tergeletak di meja samping kasur, banyak _e-mail _masuk yang tidak dibukanya. Kebanyakan yang masuk ketika dia akan melakukan operasi kemarin lusa. Ucapan doa untuk keberhasilan operasi dan kesembuhannya dikirimkan oleh semua anggota Enma Fires, beberapa teman sekelas, dan mantan Shinryuuji Naga. Beberapa dari mereka pun berkata akan menjenguknya sesegera mungkin. Unsui tersenyum kecil. Rasanya bahagia ketika mengetahui banyak orang yang masih peduli kepadanya di saat dirinya sekarat seperti kemarin-kemarin.

Ada sebuah pesan masuk yang membuat Unsui terkejut dan tidak percaya. Sebuah pesan yang masuk beberapa jam sebelum operasinya berlangsung. Unsui memang sedetail itu; menanyakan hal-hal yang terjadi sebelum ia menjalani operasi termasuk kapan tepatnya ia melakukan itu.

Pesan dari Agon Kongo.

Seingatnya sebelum pingsan, Agon sempat menjenguknya_. Lantas, apa yang dikirimkan si Bodoh itu?_

Dengan gemetar, Unsui membuka pesan dari adiknya.

_Saat kau membaca pesanku ini, kuucapkan selamat karena jadwal kematianmu berhasil ditunda, Unko-chan. Jangan lagi jadi sampah yang cari mati._

_Setelah bangun dari tidur panjangmu dengan ginjal baru, kuharap kau mengerti bahwa ada yang lebih penting dari hanya berjuang mati-matian demi dirimu sendiri yang pecundang._

_Dengan aku yang hanya punya satu ginjal saja dan kau dengan ginjal utuh, kini kau dan aku akan sebanding. Jika itu yang kau permasalahkan selama ini, kau sudah sepatutnya bersyukur karena kau tidak punya masalah sejenis sampah itu lagi, Unsui._

_Nyawamu terlalu berharga jika hanya digunakan buat hidup untuk memikirkan orang lain._

Unsui langsung menutup _handphone_-nya.

Ia tidak pernah menangis sehebat ini seumur hidupnya.


End file.
